Liunes
Liunes are a timid, silvan species native to the Forum Forest. They are sentient, but rarely interact with other intelligent beings. Life Cycle Liune parents usually only have two, or in some cases three, children. However, they live for nearly a millenia, and the oldest Liune currently living is about 900 years old. A baby Liune's eyes take about three days to open, and they can walk about one week after birth. They are dependent on their parents until they are ten years old. When they turn ten, they may choose to remain with their parents and learn to use their powers from them or they can choose to live with a mentor. Their training is usually completed at around 150 years of age, though they are only considered adults at 200. Liunes are all kinds of various shades of blue and purple (with some green tinged on certain ones). They are humanoid, standing on two legs, and having four limbs (two arms, two legs). They resemble deer of sorts, or fawns or Satyrs, as they are covered in short fur rather than skin. They don’t need to wear clothes, and they have deer-like tails as well. They have big, rounded ears, (like mice but more oval-ish), and their eyes are big and oval-ish as well. They have deer-like noses and mouths, and you can distinguish the males from the females by their build and if they have the small horns or not (only males have horns, and even a grown up male’s horns don’t grow out that long, usually poking out of their head about 5 inches at the tallest). They are very skinny in build, and have hands with five fingers each (although they are longer then the average human’s). They have hooves instead of feet, allowing them to be very agile and able to leap long distances or jump very high (or kick very hard). Behavior Their behavior is quite docile, and although they are highly intelligent creatures, they are very skittish and would rather flee then fight or even talk at times. There are no leaders, but Liunes usually listen to the Liunes that are more willing to step up and take charge (although that isn’t really needed). Because there aren’t too many, but enough to establish a small community, they are very closely knit, and will use any means necessary to save one of their own if they think they are hurt. They usually converse in their own "humming-whistling" language, though they speak many. Although they live long, they are still able to be killed by usual means, which is why they like to remain hidden. They are mostly nocturnal beings, and during the night they energize the forest for the coming day. During the day, they use their invisibility to hide. Abilities Liunes have several abilities. All of them can turn invisible at will. They can also fire dust at others, which puts the target to sleep and causes them to dream dreams, the quality of which the Liune may choose. Some of them can manipulate water, though the ability is rare. It has been hinted that some may be telepathic, though this ability is not confirmed. They often speak several languages and have occasionally been used as translators. Their abilities are weakened during the day, but they can still turn invisible. Category:Groups Category:Species